


The best gut rubs (Chunkrat and Reaper)

by LilDrongo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Fat Shaming, Feeding, Gen, Kink, Pizza, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDrongo/pseuds/LilDrongo
Summary: Before Reaper is able to enjoy a midnight snack, Junkrat comes knocking on his door about some issues back at base





	The best gut rubs (Chunkrat and Reaper)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always for reading and feed back is appreciated!

It gotta be reaper with those gut rubs, those talons he has make them a lot better. He also has a knack for playing with it for too long. Idk, you decide. Enjoy!

—————————

Reaper was never really a fan of television. But ever since he got fat, he got used to it. He wouldn’t watch it during the day, mostly because he was working or eating but at night Reaper sometimes would just not fall asleep. He’d stare at his giant belly sticking out in front of him. That would get his mind running and he knew he’d get no sleep after that. Television distracted him, got his mind on a blank state and would sometimes even put him to sleep.

Tonight was no different. Reaper sat in his recliner chair with red shorts, a white tank top, a sweatshirt, and slippers. His mask was on the coffee table next to him. Reaper would definitely have to go shopping for new clothes soon. His red shirts were getting uncomfortably tight, digging into his soft waist. The button was straining more and more too, soon it’d pop off. Reaper chuckled. Buttoning up shorts were close to impossible now. His belly was so big he couldn’t see past it. Reaper would then pull and tug for it to button up.

His tank top was also very snug, not to mention very small. It was riding up past his belly button, and Reaper would try his best to keep it pulled down but his soft belly would always plop out. Reaper couldn’t even zip up his sweatshirt anymore. His belly stuck out so much that zipping his sweatshirt was a dream. His thick fingers made it harder too.

What was the point of going clothes shopping though? He’d just eventually get fatter and outgrow them. Reaper shrugged, he might as well see how long they last before they’ve ran their course. Reaper felt hungry, as usual, and got off his chair. Reaper then sluggishly walked over to his phone and ordered a few large pizzas with extra toppings. Pizza always tasted better at night anyways. As Reaper waited for his food to arrive, he poured himself a glass of alcohol.

It was obvious Reaper loved alcohol. It was a means for distraction and escape from all of his negative thoughts and for a while he could just be taken off edge. Because of this Reaper sported a nice beer belly. It was more round and hard and not squishy and soft like Junkrats, even though it looked round and hard.

Quickly, one glass became two, and two became four and so on. When the pizza arrived, Reaper was drunk already. Forgetting to put on his mask as he paid the delivery guy. That didn’t really matter though. No one would believe that Reaper, the leader of the terrorist organization Talon was overweight.

Reaper set his pizzas on the table and again he heard knocking at the door. Reaper waddled his way to the door yet again only to see Junkrat at his door step, “Hey Jamie wassup?” Reaper slurred.

Junkrat huffed, “could I *pant* come in?” Junkrat said, his knees were bent and his hands were on them. Like he was taking a break from running.

Reaper nodded and let the Junker in, who had to squeeze his way past the small doorframe. Junkrat himself hobbled to the bar stool at the island in Reapers kitchen and sat down. The stool creaking from the weight. It didn’t seem to bother Junkrat though, as his face was flushed.

Once Reaper got to see Junkrat in a better light, he could see that Junkrat looked awful.

“Hey man i-is everything alright?” Reaper asked, he may be drunk but he still cared.

Junkrat took the glass of alcohol that was sitting on the island and took a big drink out of it, “no not really mate.” Junkrat murmured, looking at the countertop.

“Roadhog made put me on a stupid diet that I’m practically starving on. Me stomach is always grumbling for more but I can’t get it. He also makes me workout now. It’s even harder than last time! I’m so big it’s super hard for me to do anything! I-i can’t sleep at night because me body’s so damn sore. I just needed to get out of there.” Junkrat sighed, taking another sip of alcohol.

Reaper took a glass out and poured some alcohol in it and handed it to Junkrat, “man that f-fucking sucks. Moira tried making me do that. Way back when I also had a little weight problem. Jack w-would also make me do that shit. That sucked ass.” Reaper took another drink.

Reaper noticed Junkrats stomach was always constantly grumbling and groaning, probably because it was in desperate need of food. By now Reaper had gotten pretty drunk, and his hunger was long gone, “I know what’ll make you feel better, how about some feeding to make up for lost calories?”

Junkrat looked up at Reaper and smirked, “Sure, gut rub included?” Junkrat asked. Junkrat really loved Reapers gut rubs. It was one of his top favorite things.

Reaper nodded, “gut rub included.” Reaper opened a box of pizza and grabbed the slice, shoving almost the whole thing in Junkrats mouth.

Junkrat hummed with pleasure, he hadn’t had such a good meal in weeks! Junkrat was very compliant to the feeding fatso, he was just grateful that someone let him do what he wanted to.

Soon enough Junkrats stomach stopped grumbling for food and he looked a lot happier now, holding onto the sides of his belly and happily letting Reaper shove slice after slice into his mouth.

Reaper loved feeding. He wasn’t too big of a fan of eating and the one who got fat, but whenever he was given the chance to fatten some one up he took it. Reaper liked the idea of being the one who would fatten someone up, to make their already soft belly get even softer and rounder. This would make Reaper think that he wasn’t the fattest one, look! There’s the fattest guy in the room! Of course Reaper also loved giving gut rubs too. Seeing his work pay off, to feel their blubber and feel how heavy it was.

As Reaper fed Junkrat, his belly smooshed up against Junkrats. Reaper was getting more and more quicker with how much food he shoved into Junkrats mouth. He only let the poor junker have a break to breath or take a drink. Reaper would often get caught up in feeding someone and tonight was no different.

Pizza after pizza filled up Junkrats swelling belly. His booty shorts getting tighter and tighter with each mouthful of pizza he swallowed. Junkrat felt his gut getting heavier in his lap. Squeezing his underbelly and sometimes rubbing Reapers when he got close enough.

Junkrat was feeling way better than he did before, Reaper was the opposite of what everyone said he was. If he gained your trust he could be a really cool guy. Not to mention he was an excellent feeder and gave the best gut rubs in the world. When he was getting stuffed by Reaper he wasn’t thinking about the exercises he had to do, the shitty food he had to eat, the constant scoldings about his weight from Roadhog. He could be himself here, and he was fat!

Soon enough though, the pizzas piled up in Junkrats stomach and the space left there was getting smaller and smaller. It took Junkrat longer to chew and swallow the food. Reaper was becoming impatient and would shove more in and smack Junkrats bloated gut.

“Come on Fatty! I thought you wanted to be big! If you wanna have a huge gut you gotta eat faster!” Reaper barked, shoving in another slice of pizza.

Junkrat allowed it, this urged him to push on. If he wanted to be fatter he was not gonna let this happen. Junkrat are as fast and as much as he could, crumbs all over his chest and the top of his belly.

With Reapers help all the food had been eaten, “Good job tubby. You got yourself nice and fat for me- *urck* of shit my stomach” Reaper huffed, stumbling back onto a stool and holding his belly in pain.

Junkrat was too full to move but he ordered Reaper to move close to him. Reaper did and Junkrat used his hands to rub and massage Reapers upset stomach. Pressing softly into his fat and squeezing his sides, then just rubbing. Reapers breathing slowed down and after awhile his stomach got back to normal.

Junkrat huffed, “now you *gasp* really owe me a *wheeze* gut rub” Junkrat said, grabbing a roll of his fat and jiggling it, causing a ripple affect to go through his blubbery frame.

Reaper smirked and moved up in front of Junkrat. Their bellies almost touched but it was mainly Junkrats giant gut that spilled out onto his lap. “Christ your so fat and heavy. I don’t know how you can walk with this thing” Reaper commented, lifting up Junkrats heavy belly.

Reaper then used his talons to gently scratch Junkrats gut, his claws running over Junkrats soft flab. “God you’ve gotten so big, your bigger than Roadhog! Whose the fat one now?” Reaper teased. He then ran his hands along Junkrats underbelly until he got to just below Junkrats deep bellybutton. Reaper put his pointer finger inside it, “My whole finger goes into you belly button! If that doesn’t tell how fat you are, I don’t know what does.”

Junkrat but his tongue, head leaning back as his face blushed. He was loving this. Junkrat loved being teased for being fat, for destroying his body and let himself go. His knuckles turned white when ever reaper smack Junkrats gut, watching all of his flab jiggle made Junkrat pant.

Reaper continued to rub Junkrats fat stomach, rubbing for awhile then massaging it, squeezing and fondling all of the junkets access fat. Reaper also smacked, jiggled, lifted, pressed, and all the things you could do to a belly he did to Junkrats. All the while Reaper kept teasing Junkrat.

“This shorts look like their gonna rip. Better watch what ya eat.”

“When was the last time you saw your feet? Can’t you even button up you shorts anymore?”

“Your gonna have to get clothes tailored for you if you keep this up because I don’t think they sell your size anymore”

Reaper went on and on about Junkrats life choices as he continued to caress Junkrats bloated gut. Reaper noticed it was getting heavier and heavier each time Junkrat visited, he wondered when it got to the point if it got so heavy that he couldn’t lift it anymore?

That would be one giant gut to rub.

—————————

Thanks for reading this! Sorry if everything seems inconsistent with whatever the hell my plot is. I’m just writing up random shit but I hope you enjoy it anyways. I haven’t written Reaper in for awhile and I really like him and chunkrat.


End file.
